


Wrap Me Up

by defendt0pbunk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 10x14, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dean Bears The Mark of Cain, Destiel - Freeform, I Don't Even Know, M/M, this episode fucked my emotions so hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defendt0pbunk/pseuds/defendt0pbunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean just wants to sleep for four days...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrap Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on Wednesday after I watched the ep. It's short, thank god because i'm working on another fic atm. AO3 wasn't working the other night so i couldn't post this, so i'm trying to post this at work while i'm on my lunch break.
> 
> This isn't beta'd, all mistakes are mine.

Dean and sit at the small table in the bunker kitchen talking to one another after.  
  
They had just returned from the old barn. Dean killed Cain and Sam has been trying to  study his face for the last half hour trying to figure out what the older man was feeling.   
  
They sat in silence for awhile as Dean sipped his tea, compliments of Sam, he makes the best tea Dean's ever had.   
  
Sam broke the deafening silence first. "Dean, um, you know, what you did back there, it was incredible. You know, if you can do that without losing yourself, that's cause for hope, even without a cure."  
  
Dean glances up at him and nods. "Yeah, maybe." It sounded a bit sad to Sam.  
  
He hurts all over, aching from his head all the way down to his toes. He's so exhausted. The Mark usually takes a lot of him these days. It's mostly been at bay for awhile, but ever since Crowley handed him The First Blade, and the fight with Cain, and killing Cain and the words that were exchanged during their fight made he honest to God tired.  
  
Castiel entered the room just then and Dean slowly gazed up at his angel. "Where's The Blade?"  
  
"Somewhere safe." The angel responded.  
  
Dean finished the last of his tea and sighed. "Now if you guys would excuse me, I'm gonna go sleep for like four days." He got up from his chair and placed his mug in the sink.  
  
Cas was still in the doorway when Dean was passing, he gave his shoulder a light pat as he walked up the steps, "you coming, Cas?"  
  
Cas turned to look at him and gave him a small affectionate smile. "Yes, Dean. I'll be in your room shortly." He stated.  
  
Dean headed to his room as Castiel stayed behind.  
  
"How is he Sam?" Castiel asked after he was sure Dean was nowhere in sight.  
  
Sam swallowed harshly and turned to look at the angel. "Cas... He's in trouble."  
\---  
Castiel made his way to Dean's room and knocked upon entering.  
  
"Come in."  
  
The door creaked open slowly as Castiel entered with a glass of water and some Ibuprofen in his hand.  
  
"Hey, Cas." Dean greeted softly as he shed his dark red flannel.   
  
"You should lay down to rest, Dean. You don't look very well."   
  
He crossed the room and sat the water and medicine on the night stand before taking a seat in the chair that sat against the wall.  
  
Dean was clad in his boxers as he downed the two Ibuprofen and half of the water in the glass before situating himself in his bed. Castiel watched as he did so.  
  
"I'll be here when you wake, Dean." He reassured softly in the, now dark room.  
  
"Thanks, Cas."  
  
It almost felt like an hour had past when Dean spoke Castiel's name again.  
  
"Cas?"  
  
"Yes, Dean?"  
  
"Will you lay with me?" It almost sounded choked.  
  
Dean couldn't see in the darkness, but listen to the sound of fabric shuffling as Cas shed a few layers.  
  
The angel climbed in bed behind the man and settled before pulling him close, he could feel the moment when Dean practically melted against him.  
  
Castiel buried his face in the crook of Dean's neck and took in the smell of him.  
  
"Cas?" He came again.  
  
"Yes Dean?" The angel breathed against his neck.  
  
"I'm scared..." He confessed.   
  
"I know, Sam and I are going to do everything we can to help you through this Dean."  
  
He was quiet again.  
  
"Just go to sleep now, you need your rest." He ordered softly. Castiel was thankful for the darkness yet again, and also being "the big spoon" humans called it, so he wouldn't have to look at Dean in the state he's currently in.  
  
That's when Dean felt his angel as he caressed his arm gently.  
  
"What are you doing?" Dean asked.  
  
"Healing you of your injuries, go to sleep."  
  
"Please don't leave." Dean mumbled.  
  
"I'll stay for as long as you'd like." Castiel whispered.  
  
Dean shifted closer and pulled Castiel hands toward his chest and closed his eyes trying to fall asleep like the angel wanted.  
  
He was scared, yes, but that feeling soon dissipated a little as he drifted off to sleep with a warm body pressed against his back.  
  
Cas would keep him safe as much as he could, he knew that.

**Author's Note:**

> i was singing [this song](http://youtu.be/i1GmxMTwUgs) as i was writng this and i laughed my ass off for a solid ten minutes jfc 
> 
> i'm on [tumblr](http://grandpahale.tumblr.com)


End file.
